The present invention relates to a signal processing system composed of microphone units and a host device connected to the microphone units.
Conventionally, in a teleconference system, an apparatus has been proposed in which a plurality of programs have been stored so that an echo canceling program can be selected depending on a communication destination.
For example, in an apparatus according to JP-A-2004-242207, the tap length thereof is changed depending on a communication destination.
Furthermore, in a videophone apparatus according to JP-A-10-276415, a program different for each use is read by changing the settings of a DIP switch provided on the main body thereof.
However, in the apparatuses according to JP-A-2004-242207 and JP-A-10-276415, a plurality of programs must be stored in advance depending on the mode of anticipated usage. If a new function is added, program rewriting is necessary, this causes a problem in particular in the case that the number of terminals increases.